Nina the killer
Welcome to Nina the Killer's Wiki Origin of Nina the Killer Nina the Killer is a fan made character (or OC) for Creepypasta created by alegotic-twevel on DeviantArt. (Note: Please do not send hate to this artist. They have since deleted their account and are no longer in the Creepypasta fandom. They do not wish to discuss Nina.) She is infamously known in the fandom for being a horrid Mary Sue. There have been many fan recreations of Nina the Killer, but none have made an impact on her reputation. Since the deletion of alegotic-twevel's previous account there is not much original artwork or information to be known about Nina the killer. All English translations of Nina the Killer's origin story are crudely translated. You can find the Google Translate story here. An edited version can be found here http://nina-the-killer.wikia.com/wiki/Nina_the_Killer_(EDITED). Summary of Nina the Killer (Note: Not exactly a short summary, more like, "I want to read the story but the grammar could be better and the edited version is partially inaccurate.") (Note: It is unclear whether this is the official origin of Nina the killer, however it is fandom-accepted (or fanon) ) Nina Hopkins (11) and her younger brother, Chris (6) are recently transferred to a new school. It is immediately revealed that Nina is a very big fan of Jeff the Killer, having read his origin story many times. She felt "strangely attracted to him", "admired him", and felt a "strange impulse to kill" while reading the story. On the first day of school Nina and Chris had found a quiet place in the schoolyard to eat. They were immediately greeted by Claudia, Mailcom and Yoni. Claudia claimed that the area was their own territory and punched Chris when he called her out on her bullshit. Nina snapped and continued to beat and stab the trio. While her brother saw it as an impulse to defend him, she felt something stronger, something like the urge to kill. Afterwards she found an anonymous note in her locker that read, "I know what you did...but do not worry...I will not tell anyone, you are skillful...but dangerous." Time passed and no police were involved, though Nina felt her sanity slipping. One night while her brother was out playing, Claudia and her gang snatched up Chris and beat the shit out of him, dumping him out of their car and driving away. Nina rushed him home and he was sent to the hospital. She found another anonymous note, "I'm sorry about your brother...I hope for him to recover, do not think you're alone...I'm here, I'll be your friend...but unfortunately, distant..." After Chris was released from the hospital and sent back to school with Nina they were suddenly jumped by the Asshole Trio(which was poorly written and 11 year old running around with guns is incredibly unrealistic. Before Claudia was able to shoot Nina she was able to struggle away from the group and run to an abandoned house. She ended up finding an iron rod and beat their head in as she slowly went insane. When she recovered and the bandages were removed she was thrilled to have white, leathery skin. Her hair that once reached to her knees was now charred, black and only reached to the middle of her back. Nina then found her brother and asked if he would like to start a new life with her. After he agreed she killed him, saying "Go to sleep, my prince" and carried his body outside. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Li brary. Category:Browse